Golden Sunflowers
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Hicieron una promesa que ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Ahora cada uno debe hacerse su propio camino, transitar por este, mientras viven de momentos fugases, amenos e importantes. Estaran lejos, pero son más cercanos que nunca. Colección de OneShots & Drabbles. Shonen Ai.
1. No es un adiós

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Para las lectores/res del OneShot "De finales y comienzos"! ¡Aquí les traigo la secuela a modo de drabbles y oneshots! Desde la separación, con la espera y el reencuentro, así como el día a día de estos dos enamorados!

Seré franca, incluso a mí me dieron ganas de continuarlo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Dream/Kiri. Por pasarme una canción que me inspiro a hacer –arrancar-con este primer OneShot. ¡Espero lo disfrutes nena!

_**Summary:**_ Las cosas buenas de la vida comienzan con un "Hasta luego".

* * *

**N**o es un adiós

Kise se remueve, algo incomodo en su asiento de la cafetería del aeropuerto, fijando su vista al exterior. Gente, turistas y oficiales de seguridad caminan por las instalaciones del aeropuerto, en tanto él esta allí, con las manos temblorosas que sostienen una taza de polietileno con café caliente.

— ¿Qué haces?— interroga alguien, susurrándole en la oreja derecha.

Kise reprime un chillido. Siendo descuidado como siempre, deja que pequeñas gotas del café caliente se desborden del vaso y caigan sobre sus dedos que no cesan el agarre impuesto sobre la bebida. Apretando los labios, conteniendo los gimoteos que quieren salir de su boca al sentir como la bebida caliente quema su piel, dejado detrás de sí un ligero escozor.

Kasamatsu solo suspira, sonriendo levemente, y sentándose en el otro asiento de la mesa. Cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y sus brazos sobre el peso, reclinando su espalda y apoyándola contra el respaldo de la silla mira fijamente a Kise.

—Viniste a despedirte—deduce Kasamatsu.

Luego ve a ese chico (él mismo que desde hace dos semanas ha estado colgándose de su cuello, besándole la coronilla de la cabeza o invitándolo a salir para cualquier estupidez) lamiéndose los costados de los dedos, buscando minimizar la picazón, y el dolor, que esta experimentando.

Kise sonríe, ampliamente.

—Es obvio. Te irás por mucho tiempo Yuki-chii—recuerda el rubio, rodando los ojos, fastidiado y apretando los labios, haciendo un puchero.

Kasamatsu le patea debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Auch!—Kise se queja, abandonando su asiento, saltando en una pierna, mientras sostiene en el aire la otra. Una vez de que la sensación de dolor físico se esfuma se gira con los ojos lloroso, algo molestos. — ¡Creí que dijiste que no me golpearías más!

Kasamatsu no le mira, se dedica a tomarse el café de Kise, ese mismo café que Kise pidió hace tan solo diez minutos, con el cual se quemo los dedos, y que ordeno con el único fin de mantenerse despierto.

Eran las 5 AM. A pesar de todo.

Kise se había levantado temprano para despedirle, sin duda. Una sonrisa quiso hacer acto de presencia, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto el cabeza de limón tan cumplidor?, todavía recordaba (con cierta molestia), las ocasiones en que no iba a algunas prácticas o llegaba tarde (con un margen demasiado grande) por las constantes sesiones fotográficas, las fans que le seguían y que según él trato de sacarse de encima antes de llegar a gimnasio. Pero incluso al disculparse, parecía que llegar a tiempo no era una de sus virtudes.

—"_Incluso si es así…"—_pensó el moreno, tomando otro sorbo de café. _—"Aprecio su esfuerzo…"—_concluyó, sintiendo como el liquido descendía por su garganta calentando su cuerpo.

Del mismo modo que ahora lo hacían los brazos de Kise que le habían rodeado por detrás del asiento.

Kasamatsu tragó, de lo contrario escupiría el café ya fuera por la boca y la nariz, y eso definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

— ¡E-E-Estúpido! ¿¡Qué te ocurre?! ¡Hay gente mirando!—le recuerda en un susurro nervioso, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

— ¿Importa acaso?—

Kasamatsu se pone rígido, sintiendo como Kise entierra su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, desde atrás, y apoya el mentón por debajo de su hombro. Yukio no es capaz de ver su rostro, tiene la cabeza gacha, pero si siente los brazos apretarle con más fuerza.

Kasamatsu ve esos brazos temblar, un poco, porque se nota que Kise hace lo posible para ser un adulto, para creer firmemente en esa promesa suya de hace tan solo dos semanas.

Kasamatsu no puede hacer menos que sonreir, y girarse a la derecha, donde la cabeza de Kise descansa. Besa su pelo.

—No. Por ahora.

Kise se relaja, pero no cesa de mantener a Kasamatsu aprisionado en sus brazos, en ese abrazo similar al de los osos, un poco más, solo un poquito más de tiempo quiere estar así de cerca.

— ¿Vendrás de visita?—

Kasamatsu se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

—En las vacaciones, tal vez en primavera o verano. Pero si tengo exámenes finales no creo que pueda venir. —informa.

Kise levanta un poco la cabeza. Solo un poco para rozar su nariz con la de Kasamatsu para besarle suavemente, una vez, dos veces, y luego una tercera que dura como diez segundos.

—Entonces yo iré de visita—decide con esa sonrisa, tan molesta, tan brillante.

Kasamatsu le patearía, pero Kise no ha dicho realmente nada malo, a decir verdad; la idea de una visita de él le agrada, mucho.

—_Todos los pasajeros del vuelo Nª 13 con destino a Hokkaido, Sapporo. Hagan el favor de acercarse a la zona de equipaje para dejar sus maletas. —_

Ambos se miran, Kise con los labios algo apretados, y un brillo resignado en sus ojos dorados. Soltando a Kasamatsu de su abrazo. Dejando que el calor que se formo entre ambos se disperse a lo largo y ancho de la cafetería, consumiéndose en sí mismo como una llama que se extingue.

Kasamatsu se levanta de la silla, sintiendo su cuerpo similar al plomo, pero luego se rectifica, diciéndose que él tampoco quiere dejar al idiota por dos segundos. Mira sus maletas, esas que ha venido cargando él solo desde su casa hasta al aeropuerto, para luego volver su mirada en Kise.

— ¿Quisieras…?—pregunta. Regula su voz para que él otro no se percate de cómo la vergüenza domina su tono.

Kise primero parpadea, luego mira las maletas, para después acercarse, y tomar dos. Porque en total son tres maletas, más la mochila que Kasamatsu lleva colgando del hombro izquierdo.

—No hay problema—responde Kise, con un tono cantarín.

Yukio toma la última maleta que esta en el suelo, al lado de la mesa. Y parten, juntos.

Ahora solo falta que él cruce ese pasillo, ese que le llevara hasta la puerta abierta del avión que lo llevara hacia su nuevo destino y hogar por no sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Es hora—es Kise quien habla.

—Sí—responde él con voz serena. Pero internamente, al igual que Kise quiere gritar.

Porque tiene dudas, tiene miedo, porque todo esto será desconocido, del mismo modo que esta relación que acaba de comenzar con el muchacho de cabellos rubios, teme que la distancia les separe demasiado, teme que si viene de visita en las vacaciones Kise esté bien (cosa que debería alegrarle), pero _bien sin él._

Sabe que esta siendo egoísta ¡Pero rayos! ¡Es la primera relación que tiene!

Siendo el colmo de los colmos, que sea a distancia, por ahora.

Pero entonces, sucede, la parte racional-esa que le confirió el titulo de capitán, y de unos de los mejores Point Guard-argumenta que Kise seguro se siente igual, poseyendo las mismas inseguridades (agregadas las que conlleva ser nuevo capitán).

Entonces, se gira, notando como Kise le mira fijamente. Con los ojos empañados. Creyendo, tal vez ingenuamente que él se iría de frente, sin volverse ni una vez.

Kasamatsu se ríe, muy bajito, porque si lo hiciera fuerte el mocoso lloraría sin vergüenza alguna. Se calla unos instantes, para luego mirar otra vez los ojos dorados.

—Kise ven aquí. —El aludido le obedece, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo (y de hecho, ellos no han apartado la vista de los ojos del otro ni por un segundo) —Inclínate. —pide en un murmullo, tan suave, pero claramente impaciente.

Kise, de nuevo, obedece. Inclinando la cabeza despacio, con una lentitud dolorosa para ambos, pero igualmente apreciada. Sus narices se rozan, luego lo hacen sus labios. Se besan rápido, de forma repetida, alargando el último por un minuto o dos.

Se separan y se sonríen.

—Mandare un mensaje apenas llegue. —indica Kasamatsu dándose la vuelta. Comenzando a marchar.

Kise curva los labios hacia arriba, divertido.

—Mejor llámame. —le dice, lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro le oiga. Siendo recibido su mensaje, al ver como Kasamatsu levanta el brazo, agitando su mano.

Entonces, la figura de Kasamatsu desaparece, desdibujándose como los bocetos de un dibujo por una goma. Kise aprieta los labios. Sin embargo, se los toca con los dedos, y sonríe con levedad.

—No vemos luego, Yukio.

* * *

**_N/A:_** ¡Se que no debería cortarlo así! –Ósea las dejo picadas. —, pero en fin. Este es el primer OneShot.

_**Sapporo:**_ Es la capital de Hokkaido. (Estoy investigando tanto como me lo permite el mundo del internet sobre esta ciudad) De la cual sabrán en capítulos próximos.

Y ya lo saben ¡Dejen reviews!


	2. Tu voz en la noche

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**.

_**Dedicado a: **_Tary-Hime. Por amar el KiseMatsu, por ser el primer review. Y porque se nota que ama los momentos adorables entre estos dos.

_**Summary:**_ Escuchando tu voz, no parece haber distancia alguna.

* * *

**T**u voz en la noche

Kasamatsu Yukio recuerda algunas cosas de su infancia, pero nada de Hokkaido. Todo es nuevo, y parece desorientado, teniendo entre sus dedos un simple pedazo de papel con una cuantas direcciones, un croquis improvisado que su madre le ha dibujado lo mejor que ha podido. Confiando, obviamente, en su buen juicio (el de él), para que encuentre el camino a la casa que muy amablemente, le ha cedido su prima mayor. Esa de la cual solo tiene por recuerdo un nombre vago, porque cinco años son suficientes para que la memoria sobre alguien no tan cercano se desvanezca.

Por suerte seguía siendo primavera, de lo contario ya podría haber muerto de frio, cogiendo un resfriado mortal al instante.

¿Dónde diablos estaba el maldito apartamento?

— ¿Yuki-chan?—

Yukio se detiene, mirando para ambos lados, confirmando que es el único que esta de pie ahí en esa calle empinada. Se da la vuelta, despacio-porque tiene que, de hecho, cargar con tres maletas y una mochila.-para encarar a la persona que le ha llamado.

Es una mujer. Tal vez de unos veinte años. Cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura, de labios finos, ojos pequeños con largas pestañas. Subiéndose las gafas ovaladas que se le resbalan del puente de la nariz, se vuelve a ajustarlas. Brindándole una sonrisa vacilante.

— ¿Qué-Quién eres?—pregunta algo nervioso. Estaría saliendo con Kise, pero eso no quería decir que su nerviosismo ante las mujeres desapareciese de un día al otro.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvide presentarme! ¡Soy Kasamatsu Umi! ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Tu prima Umi?—explica la chica, al tiempo que se señala con un dedo.

Kasamatsu parpadea. Cerrando los ojos, y forzando su memoria a recordar el nombre. Justo cuando esta por rendirse, el mismo rostro que tiene ante él, adulto, se presenta más redondo, el cuerpo más pequeño y los lentes con un marco horrible.

Cierto. Umi, su prima mayor que él por dos años. Hija de su tío, hermano de padre, y cuñado de su madre, quien a su vez, es hermana menor de la esposa de este. La misma Umi con la que paso algún que otro verano o invierno. La única niña ante la que (gracias al cielo) no se le trababa la lengua.

—Ha pasado tiempo…—dice, tratando de romper el hielo. Porque cuando te encuentras con alguien luego de tantos años, se siente raro retomar dicha confianza. — ¡Lo siento! Debí saludarte primero, pero es que yo…—se calla, levantando sus maletas. Como si aquella acción hablase en su lugar.

Umi se ríe, trotando se acerca hasta su primo, tomando dos maletas. Aligerando la carga del pobre.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso. Y ya puedes tirar ese papel, seré tu guía. —afirma ella, sonriendo radiante.

Por un momento Yukio ve a Kise, o cree verlo.

— ¿Yuki-chan?—Umi le llama con evidente preocupación.

Cuando Kasamatsu vuelve en sí, responde, de forma rápida que esta perfectamente y que si pueden encaminarse al departamento cuanto antes.

Después de todo, incluso en primavera soplan brisas frías como la que Kasamatsu percibe al golpear esta en su piel.

* * *

Kise corre, rápido, pasando a dos defensas. Enviándole un pase a Mitsuhiro, quien barre el campo de juego con su espíritu, ese que a Kise le gusta comparar con el fuego (porque a veces Mitsuhiro se porta como tal), y sonríe. Porque será un partido de práctica, pero para ser su primer día como capitán no esta nada mal.

Meten una canasta, y luego otra, Kise emplea una de las tantas jugadas de su extenso repertorio. Impresionando a los alumnos. Él sonríe, y guiña un ojo al entrenador, quien solo resopla ante la presunción del número siete.

La sonrisa se mantiene, hasta que Kise se gira, viendo la puerta del gimnasio, solo para encontrarse con sus fans escandalosas, pero no con esos ojos azules de los cuales busca orgullo, un elogio entre lineas o calidez.

Y es cuando recuerda que Kasamatsu se ha ido esta mañana. Que ya debió haber llegado a Sapporo, y que probablemente le llamara en cualquier momento. Por ello, sin perder un segundo, al ser anunciado el fin de la práctica, Kise se excusa, por única vez con Takeuchi, jurando que no volverá a pedirle aquello, que luego el trabajo de papeleo que le corresponde como capitán, lo hará después. Sin quejas.

Takeuchi no puede decirle que no. No cuando Kise trae encima la seriedad escrita en sus facciones, una cara que pocas veces ha visto en él.

Kise solo se despide, y corre, a los vestuarios, abriendo la puerta con violencia. Rebuscando entre su bolsa el móvil, verificando si algún mensaje ha llegado a su casilla de correo, o si tiene llamadas perdidas.

No hay nada.

Un ligero pinchazo golpea el corazón de Kise. Pero luego niega, tal vez Kasamatsu tenga que hacer otras cosas antes de llamarle, como desempacar, instalarse en el cuarto donde dormirá, acomodar su ropa, darse una ducha y cenar.

Y tal vez entonces si le llame.

* * *

Kasamatsu desempaca, instalándose rápidamente con ayuda de Umi, quien le prometió hacerle la cena por hoy. "Como una bienvenida", le dice, revolviéndole el pelo. Ante lo cual Kasamatsu solo bufa, ella seria dos años mayor, pero no era como para que le tratase como un crio ahora.

Entonces, solo en ese apartamento, solo en aquel lugar con un único cuarto, una cama de dos plazas (de Umi, que alegó que puede quedársela, ya que ella se compro otra), una cocina y un baño con tina y regadera. Sera su nuevo hogar.

Comienza a caminar, sin saber nada que hacer, por al menos dos segundos, recordando entonces lo que le prometió a Ryota en el aeropuerto-insultándose a sí mismo, a su vez, por irresponsable y olvidadizo.-

Tomando el teléfono celular, se acerca hasta la ventana de la cocina, abriéndola, y dejando que el aire entre, ventilando esa sensación de inquietud, ese sentimiento de extrañeza que siente al ser nuevo allí. Y espera.

Tono de espera. Tono de espera. Tono de espera.

Justo cuando esta por colgar, creyendo que Kise esta ocupado. Alguien contesta, Kasamatsu puede ir jadeos, como los de alguien que ha corrido una maratón.

— ¿¡Y-Y-Yuki chii!?—pregunta/grita Kise, aún tratando de recuperar aire del otro lado de la línea.

Yukio no sabe si oye bien cuando puede oír detrás de los jadeos la voz de una mujer, la madre de Kise preguntar preocupada: ¿Ryo-chan, porque abandonaste la mesa tan rápido? Me asuste cuando vi que casi te caias subiendo las escaleras hasta aquí.

—Estoy bien. —escucha Kasamatsu, pero es consciente de que esa respuesta no es para él, sino para la madre del rubio.

¿Acaso él corrió desde el comedor de su casa, subiendo a trompicones las escaleras para recoger el celular y atender su llamada?

La respuesta era obvia, creyendo que no debería siquiera el preguntarse. Yukio sonrió cerrando los ojos, ese baka no cambiaria.

—Ya llegue—comienza él. Porque uno de los dos tiene que iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Sirvieron buena comida?—pregunta con curiosidad Kise. Yukio oye el rechinar de un colchón, por lo cual deduce que Kise se ha acostado en la cama. La imagen le gusta, y la conserva por unos minutos.

—Sin problemas, pero sinceramente la comida de los aviones son tan pobres, incluso creo que está vencida. Vomite en el baño del avión.

— ¿¡Pero ya estás bien verdad?!—el miedo es transparente en la voz de Kise, Kasamatsu solo suspira ante ello, complacido.

Después de todo es lindo saber que alguien se preocupa por ti.

—Si estoy bien. Y deja de gritar que me pondrás de mal humor. —advierte, al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Ah, la migraña de nuevo.*

—Hoy practicamos. Lo hice estupendamente, incluso el viejo me felicito. —Kise cambia de tema, con la intensión de no alterar el humor de su pareja.

—Si claro, y los cerdos vuelan. —Yukio rueda sus ojos, molesto pero divertido, con una sonrisita. —Deja de ser tan presumido, no te deje como capitán para que te pavonearas. —le recuerda con humor.

—Lo sé…—responde con voz profunda.

Kasamatsu se tensa, sin saber porque, pero tal vez se deba, y solo posiblemente, a que Kise se siente mal. ¿Pero mal al hablar con él? La posibilidad no le agrada, por lo cual su mente trabaja, arduamente, analizando cada factor posible para lo que Kise no termina de animarse a decirle.

Y cuando la solución le golpea, quiere darse una palmada en la cara, y arrastrarla lentamente por esta. Es tan sencillo.

—Yo también te extrañe Kise.

Yukio cierra los ojos y ríe, al oír como Kise esta sorbiéndose los mocos, secándose las lágrimas de la cara ¿con el brazo o con el dorso de la mano?, no lo sabe, por ende deja a su imaginación vagar.

—Es difícil—admite con pesar el rubio.

—Para mí también.

—Te busque entre los espectadores de la práctica.

—Mi prima sonríe igual que tú, los confundí.

— ¿Tienes una prima?—

—Sí, se llama Umi. —

— ¿Es linda?—

— ¿Son celos los que oigo salir de tu boca Ryota?—

—Nooo, como crees.

—Sabes que de los dos, eres quien menos velas tienes en este entierro.

— ¡No he salido con ninguna chica!

—Ni yo, por eso, deja de ser tan paranoico.

¿Qué es esto?, se pregunta quien alguna vez fuera capitán de Kaijo, ¿Qué nombre ponerle a este calor que nace de tan solo oír la voz de esa persona importante?, es cálido, acogedor, ligero como plumas, suave como seda.

Ryota habla, y habla, de estupideces, de cosas serias, de cosas como su desempeño a lo largo del día y la práctica de hoy. Yukio lo hace del viaje en avión, de la hermosa azafata (ante lo cual Kise gruñe, y él sonríe), de la comida que le dio dolor estomacal, de lo desorientado que estuvo al poner un pie fuera del aeropuerto, de la conversación con Umi, del apartamento.

Así permanecen, hablando y hablando, hasta que Umi regresa (algo tarde, disculpándose) con dos cuencos de ramen miso. Llamándole a la mesa. Kasamatsu mira el cielo y es de noche. Sabe, a regañadientes que debe cortarle, que mañana deberá comprar más crédito para el celular-porque seguro ya gasto todo-y se despide, solo por hoy. Porque es obvio que hablaran mañana.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Yuki chii.

Kasamatsu cena, Kise hace los deberes, y cuando las cabezas de ambos tocan las respectivas almohadas, en las correspondientes residencias, alejadas en una considerable distancia, sonríen.

La voz del otro, le acompaña en sueños.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola! ¡Este es el segundo OneShot!

(*) En mi visión del personaje de Kasamatsu, creo que él es propenso a la migraña. Con el equipo tan loco que tenía que comandar, sumado a su actitud explosiva

La sopa ramen de miso es uno de los platos más famosos de Sapporo.

Ahora, quiero revelar el detalle de la elección del titulo. –_Que debí hacer en el cap anterior, pero lo olvide-_, verán la cosa es del siguiente modo:

En muchos fanarts individuales de Kuroko No Basuke he notado que siempre se emplea un fondo de girasoles o se les incluye en imágenes que siempre son de Kasamatsu Yukio. En un inicio creí que debería ser debido a su apellido o algo, más sin embargo, el nombre que significa girasol en japonés es Himawari. Por lo cual, la posibilidad quedo descartada para mí, sin embargo, me gusta como se asocia a Kasamatsu con la flor, le queda muy bien a mi parecer.

Por otro lado Golden, es obviamente en referencia al color oro, que todas sabemos porta Kise (en sus ojos)_-y que si el condenado quisiera le faltaría solo ser más amarillo para equiparársele.-_

Entonces me dije que la historia se titularía "Girasoles dorados" aunque, no me gustaba como sonaba en español, así que fui a google traductor y lo traduje del español al ingles. Quedando finalmente _**"Golden Sunflowers."**_

En fin, sin ningún otro referente, les permito e dejar comentarios.


	3. No puedo vivir si no lo digo

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**.

_**Dedicado a: **_Aomine Daiki. Por sus largos y empáticos comentarios, y sus animos para con la historia. Esto es para ti, querida, espero lo disfrutes en mayor o menor medida.

_**Summary:**_ Porque a fin de cuentas Kise siente que si eso no abandona sus labios, que si no es sincero, no esta siendo honesto.

* * *

**N**o puedo vivir si no lo digo

Kise escucha a sus compañeras de clase hablar, sin freno, bien alto y sin discreción alguna, de la relación de una de ellas. La aludida se defiende como puede de las burlas, y los chistes.

—Enserio, si sigues tan pesada él te dejara.

No hay malicia en el tono, solo diversión y consejo, por eso Kise no termina de entender porque aprieta los labios, molesto. Con la vista al frente, pero los oídos atentos.

— ¡E-E-Es que ustedes no entienden!—exclama la muchacha, Kise espia por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. La chica tiene la cara roja, signo de la vergüenza. No obstante sus ojos brillan, con amor, y sonríe, torcidamente como si fuera a levantarse de la silla y ponerse a saltar por todo el lugar. —Lo quiero tanto, tanto. —hace una pausa, tomando aire—Me duele el pecho cada vez que le veo. Pero no es por los nervios, sino porque siento que en algún momento desmayare si retengo este sentimiento. —una de las jovencitas se ríe, Kise le mira, rodando los ojos.

—"_Estúpidas"—_insulta en su cabeza. _—"No saben nada"—_gruñe, llamando la atención de dos de sus compañeros, sentados delante y detrás de él. Kise solo frunce el ceño. Deduciendo que la cara que tiene en esos momentos no es una sonrisa, que es terrorífica, porque esos chicos vuelven a lo suyo, sin mirarle, sin hablarle. Entonces Ryota se relaja, atento aún a la conversación, por algún motivo siente que él y la chica son iguales. Y eso le agrada.

—Aún así decirle: te amo. Todos los días, es algo excesivo no crees. —argumenta otra de las muchachas.

Kise quiere patearla.

—Pero es que, siento que si no lo digo…que si me lo callo él no entenderá cuán importante es. Y si él no entiende entonces, entonces…—la voz de la chica se convierte en un susurro, el tono esta algo torcido, no quebrado, pero esta a punto.

—Yo opino que haces bien. Makura-san—

Las chicas se giran, sorprendidas a su dirección. Kise les ofrece una sonrisa, una que encandila a la mayoría, y que provoca que la mencionada levante la cabeza y le vea. Aún con la cara roja por la vergüenza y una pequeñas lagrimas, no visibles por mucho tiempo, porque Makura se las limpia rápido.

— ¿Tú crees?—cuestiona Makura, enredando en uno de sus dedos un mechón de su cabello castaño, con nerviosismo evidente.

—Claro, lo quieres no, a tu novio. Es natural que le digas que lo amas. —opina Kise, acercándose al círculo de chicas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable a la pequeña Makura. —Yo muchas veces siento lo mismo, pero si lo digo esa persona se enojaría conmigo, creo.

Ryota no entiende si lo que ha hecho ha sido inconsciente tal vez no del todo, quiere que el mundo sepa, que sus compañeros sepan que esta "ligado" a alguien, y que, como Makura no puede ocultar sus emociones.

— ¿T-T-Tienes a alguien así de importante, Kise-san?—Makura luce alterada, pero encantada al mismo tiempo. Con los ojos brillándole, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kise ha sido arrinconado, lo sabe porque todos (algunos sin vergüenza alguna, otros disimuladamente) esperan su respuesta. Impacientes, expectantes, curiosos.

—Si. La tengo, a una persona me refiero.

Makura le ve, escrutándolo con su mirada de color lavanda, por un momento Kise no sabe como sentirse al ser analizado por esta chica, que luego ríe.

— ¿Es atractiva?—pregunta. Al ver la mirada interrogante de Kise, procede a rectificarse— _Esa persona_, quiero decir.

Kise se ríe. Por un segundo la idea de ser amigo de esta chica le parece buena, se ve honesta, y al igual que él no puede mentirse a sí misma.

—Oh, es una belleza.

— ¿De que color son sus ojos?

—De un color único. Por eso no te lo diré.

—Awww, eres malo.

— ¡Qué cruel! Muchos dicen que soy simpático.

—Seguro esa _simpatía universal_ le da dolor de cabeza a tu pareja.

—En eso te concedo la razón.

Makura es agradable, decide Kise, hablando con ella hasta que el profesor llega, despidiéndose de ella y prometiendo estar en contacto por cualquier cosa que ambos necesiten del otro. No es necesario decir que cosas, ya saben que se trata del apoyo mutuo, de un confidente para esos sentimientos que expuestos al mundo suelen ser golpeados por las realidades ajenas.

Makura puede ser la primera, reflexiona Kise, a la que le hable sobre lo suyo con Yukio. Pero no enseguida, porque sería un shock demasiado grande y Makura no tiene su completa confianza todavía. Por ello esperara y cuando Kise crea que ella esta preparada, le contara, antes que a nadie.

Porque sus padres son un problema secundario, importante, pero secundario. Uno que Kise quiere mantener lejos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda, antes de afrontarlo.

Camina por la calle, viendo como el crepúsculo se esfuma. Como los colores se tornan de anaranjado y rojo a azul y violeta, con negro. Las estrellas pueden verse, con esfuerzo pero están ahí.

Kise las mira, a estas y a la luna. Toma el celular y marca.

No tiene que esperar demasiado cuando oye la voz de Kasamatsu al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hola?—hay un bostezo del otro lado del teléfono.

—Hey, ¿Cómo lo llevas?—pregunta con animó el rubio, recargando su espalda contra un poste de luz que ilumina la calle.

—Bien. Hoy fui a ver que carreras podría tomar. Y vi el gimnasio, es bastante bueno, aunque…—calla por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—no quiere sonar preocupado, pero no puede evitarlo. El moreno se oye algo tenso, casi nervioso.

—Nada…no me hagas caso creo que solo he imaginado cosas. —espeta Yukio, con clara intención de alejar las preocupaciones de la mente del otro muchacho.

— ¿Y que carrera elegiste?—no le importa sonar entrometido, la curiosidad que le carcome por dentro es demasiada como para suprimirla.

—No te rías.

—No lo hare.

—Profesorado de Música.

Silencio.

Kise siente el teléfono resbalar de su mano, cayéndosele, y agarrándolo en medio de la caída, al instante, suspirando de alivio de que la llamada no se cortase accidentalmente ni nada. Volviendo a situarlo en su oreja, se aclara la garganta.

—Bien por ti—felicita. Porque no se le ocurre que otra cosa decirle a Kasamatsu.

—Se que te estás riendo…maldito.

Kise no lo hace, de veras que no, pero no puede decirlo porque esta mordiéndose los labios fuertemente, conteniéndose de algo, no sabe de que. Al diablo, si quiere reírse, pero no puede y no debe. Esto es importante para Yukio, no sería amable si se burlase.

—No lo hago…es solo que imaginarte como profesor de música a futuro es…—explica, con cuidado y de forma pausada entre cada palabra, para no ser malinterpretado.

—Ya Umi me dijo que con mi cara los alumnos se asustarían, así que eso puedes ahorrártelo.

Ah, esta molesto.

Ryota sonríe, ampliamente, no prestando atención a las cosas que Kasamatsu esta diciéndole, rescatando solo pequeños trozos: como que tiene bastantes materias a pesar de que la carrera es poco seleccionada por la mayoría del alumnado. Que tiene profesores amables, y compañeros tranquilos.

Porque lo único que Kise espera es una oportunidad. Que se presenta cuando Kasamatsu toma aire para poder hablar otra vez, Kise siente su corazón oprimido con ligeras cadenas, que se rompen, permitiendo que lo que siente salga, a borbotones; como la sangre que circula por su cuerpo y le mantiene vivo.

—Te amo. Yukio.

Lo dice alto, fuerte, tal vez demasiado. Pero detalles como esos no importan realmente, no ahora que lo ha sacado de su pecho. Su cuerpo se siente más ligero, su cabeza más fresca (libre de preocupaciones o dudas sin sentido que la han recorrido de izquierda a derecha), su conciencia más limpiar.

Se siente honesto consigo mismo, y eso le sienta de maravilla.

Pero del otro lado de la línea hay silencio. Entonces teme haber dicho una estupidez, y aferra sus dedos al móvil. Deja pasar otros segundos y luego pregunta.

— ¿Yukio?—

—Lo siento solo dame…. —la voz de Kasamatsu se oye algo estrangulada, como si le faltase aire. —Solo, es solo que…—

—Lo siento.

— ¡No te disculpes, baka!—

Kise aparta el celular de la oreja, temiendo quedarse sordo de un oído, porque el grito de Kasamatsu es lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

—Es solo que…e-e-eres el primero en decir eso y yo…. ¡Diablos! ¡No sé como responder!—confiesa, ya harto y frustrado consigo mismo.

Ryota parpadea, feliz, y sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, riendo cojo, se limpia las lagrimas que nacen de sus ojos. Cierra los ojos, inspirando aire, y luego los abre. Mira la luna, no pudiéndola evitar compararla con esos ojos azules, con un toque de tonalidad metalizada.

—Es fácil, ya sabes…—murmura. Oye como del otro lado, Kasamatsu deja de maldecir—Di. Te amo Ryota.

Pasan un par de segundos antes de tener respuesta.

—Baka—insulta Yukio, Kise oye como se aclara la garganta, y se calla, un momento, tal vez para tener paz interna y que su voz suene seria. —Yo también. Te amo Ryota.

Es entonces que Kise comienza a caminar a casa, aún con el móvil en mano, no dejando de repetir: Te amo Yukio. Como si fuera una canción.

* * *

_**N/A:** _¡Listo! ¡Las musas me han venido trabajadoras estos días!

Aunque igual debo dar las gracias al **OST del anime Ranma 1/2**. Cuya melodía empleada fue la siguiente:** Anata Nanka Daikkirai Demo.** ¡Búsquenla en youtube es hermosa!


	4. De deseos y canciones secretas

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Y la canción aquí presente, pertenece al grupo **Restart**. La cual se titula **"Te llevo conmigo"**

_**N/A**_: Este Shot me salió algo cutre, o al menos así lo siento porque tiene muy poco de KiseMatsu. De agregado es un OneShot Song fic.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Linne-'Malfoy. Por amar el KiseMatsu y seguirme por el celular en medio de un colectivo.

_**Summary:**_ Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, pero no encuentra la forma. Por ello solo desea, egoístamente y se confiesa por medio de canciones que nadie conoce, aún.

* * *

**D**e deseos y canciones secretas

Es día y el sol brilla, propiciando una mañana de lo más tranquila. Aunque claro, no todo puede ser perfecto, sino la vida sería solo una rutina aburrida, insípida y molesta de vivir.

Claro, a Kasamatsu le hubiese gustado añadir que si bien la vida no era perfecta, podía tratar de no ser tan perra a veces. Como por ejemplo que su reloj hubiese "sonado" tres horas antes y no después, cuando todos los autobuses se hubieron marchado ya a otros destinos, teniendo que recurrir a una vieja bicicleta con las cadenas y los pedales casi oxidados-los cuales tuvo que mover con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus piernas- que Umi le había conseguido en tiempo record. Para luego, tener que subir una empinada colina pavimentada y sentirse como en una montaña rusa en el descenso tras llegar a la cima.

De no haber sido por eso, y porque de agregado los frenos se rompieron, y Kasamatsu se vio en la penosa decisión de tirarse del cacharro de metal antes de impactar contra un contenedor de basura, siendo amortiguado por un par de setos cercanos a la entrada de la universidad, sin ninguna herida mayor que simples rasguños; Yukio hubiera mandado a la vida al carajo, levantando el dedo y todo.

Pero no lo hizo. No, porque al ver el cielo azul, con algunas nubes grises recordó que era ya finales de primavera, que pronto el verano vendría, un periodo algo corto, pero que esperaba con ansias.

Ya que, Kise o él (si es que la carrera que escogía no lo mantenía en Hokkaido para ese tiempo), tendrían tiempo libre para disfrutar de las vacaciones, juntos.

_Juntos_, que bien sonaba.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando, agotado. Masajeándose las sienes procedió a erguirse, solo para que al alzar la vista se encontrase con algún que otro alumno como él, le mirasen con duda y extrañeza. Ciertamente no podía esperar demasiado, estaba con la camisa blanca llena de tierra y polvo, con hojas en su cabellos-las cuales procedió a quitarse enseguida-y algún que otro rasguño que comenzaba a arderle. Aún así, decidió que lo mejor era encaminarse al interior de la universidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin volver con la jodida bicicleta-ya vería como explicarle a Umi después-.

La Universidad de Yukionna* era grande, bueno, no_ grande_ sino más bien _enorme. _Kasamatsu se pregunto si esto era lo que Umi llamaba "Universidad Pública", después de todo eso es lo que le habían dicho apenas le habían hablado por teléfono con respecto al asunto de su beca.

Kasamatsu era tal vez uno de los mejores en la clase cuando estudiaba en Kaijou, pero la inmensidad de las instalaciones que se le extendían los brazos a su persona no parecía ser del tipo que admitiese solo a gente aplicada.

Parecía más una universidad privada que otra cosa.

Genial, ahora estaba nervioso. Cuando se había decidido a estudiar en Hokkaido y pregunto los requisitos por teléfono le habían preguntado si quería participar por una beca, una invitación tentadora y que solucionaba muchos problemas. Obviamente acepto, y termino aprobando con unas notas bastante altas, no las mejores, pero si las necesarias para conseguir la beca y así tener un problema menos, como el dinero.

Sin embargo el tamaño de los edificios, y las áreas le producían cierta sensación de congoja. Kasamatsu miro el panfleto que le había llegado por correo hacia dos días. Yukionna tenía no solo departamentos y cátedras de carreras comunes, sino también un conservatorio que al parecer había sido unido a la institución como un conservatorio de música.

Eso era interesante, se dijo, pero aún con todo y eso se cuestionaba si había valido la pena el ir a Hokkaido solo para adentrarse en un ambiente que no le parecía favorable para su estado emocional.

—_Dame dos años—_

El recuerdo le golpeo de improviso, pero a tiempo. Negó con la cabeza, asomándose una sonrisa por su rostro. Si renunciaba ahora, antes de darle una oportunidad al lugar, la promesa y el ánimo de Kise se verían desperdiciados.

Y él no quería eso.

Con una sonrisa en la cara-una del tipo que Kise pondría en situaciones incomodas-, aún cuando al hacerlo las mejillas le dolieran por los rasguños, se adentro al establecimiento.

Por dentro Yukionna parecía una universidad normal, con las paredes pintadas en un tono celeste pastel demasiado claro. Bueno al menos el color no destacaba tanto como el exterior, eso le tranquilizo mínimamente, por momentos. Los alumnos entraban y salían, solos, en grupos de dos o tres. Charlando, en silencio, cogidos de la mano…

Kasamatsu se giro disimuladamente para ver a una joven pareja sosteniéndose las manos, riéndose y con la felicidad siendo expulsada como miles de brillos de sus ojos al mirarse.

La misma forma en que Kise le miraba.

Apretó los labios, dejando atrás el recuerdo de ese par de estudiantes, debía centrarse, tenía que hacerlo. Hoy era el día en que se decidiría por una carrera, no podía perder el tiempo. Eso sí, siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Puesto que una de las cosas que Yukio había escondido a Kise (no por maldad, por supuesto) era que ni él mismo había decidido que haría a futuro.

Exacto. Había decidido ir a Yukionna por el equipo de basquetbol, por la beca y el hecho de que quedase cerca del departamento cedido por su prima, más que por tener alguna otra aspiración.

Admitirlo le daba algo de pena, siendo él tan provisorio como solía serlo. La decisión de irse para Hokkaido había sido un capricho, pero un _capricho importante._

Había dejado a Kise atrás debido a ello.

¡Joder y como lo odiaba!

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba fuera de la universidad, o al menos así parecía, sus pies lo habían llevado a ruta desconocida al estar él consumiéndose en la culpa y la frustración. Se movía por una especie de pasillo exterior, divisando al final de este una puerta de madera bastante vieja.

Normalmente la curiosidad no era un rasgo que predominase en su persona, pero en esta ocasión sentía que debía atravesar el umbral de aquella puerta. Por ello, acercándose con paso decidido, tomo la perilla de la puerta, empujándola hacia adelante. Abriéndose esta con un chirrido.

Era una especie de depósito, con las cortinas descorridas, con miles de cajas y estantes por aquí y allá. Llenas a rebosar de partituras, e instrumentos de todo tipo. Había al menos cuatro pianos cubiertos por una manta, dos violonchelos, un triangulo grande que colgaba de un clavo en la pared…y, justo sobre una silla, con la luz del día entrando por el cristal de una de las ventanas impactando contra su cuerpo, yacía una guitarra.

Kasamatsu sonrió, caminando lentamente hasta la silla y tomando la guitarra de madera con una mano. Examinándola, no era del todo nueva, pero era algo. No parecía faltarle ninguna cuerda y estaba acorde.

Resolviendo que aún le quedaba y sobraba un montón de tiempo, y que algo debía hacer para apartar a Kise y a su indecisión de su mente por un rato, se sentó en la silla donde antes estuviera la guitarra, y comenzó a tocar.

Las cuerdas sonaron al unisonó, en sincronización y en intervalos también, al cambiar ligeramente la intensidad y el orden por el cual Kasamatsu posaba sus dedos.

Kise no supo, hasta el día en que después de la graduación Yukio le invito a su casa a comer-porque irse cada uno por su lado ese día en que se habían declarado mutuamente hubiera sido raro-que él tocaba la guitarra.

—_Es un hobby, realmente lo hago para tranquilizarme._

— _¡Eso no importa! ¡Quiero oírte! ¡Por favor!_

—_No se…_

— _¡Juro quedarme calladito! ¡Pero toca!_

Kasamatsu abrió los ojos, tarareando una letra sin palabras en su boca. Acordándose del brillo en los ojos dorados de Ryota, esos ojos que tantas veces se habían visto distantes cuando el pasado se manifestaba, cuando un encuentro con alguno de los de la Kiseki no Sedai se presentaba.

Primero Kuroko (hizo una mueca), luego Midorima, le siguió Aomine (apretó los labios), Murasakibara y por último Akashi.

Todas esas veces, realmente, tuvo curiosidad. Pero él no era quien para hurgar en el pasado ajeno, menos en el de Kise. Anhelando, secretamente, que algún día el joven tuviese la suficiente confianza en él como para decirle, hablarle sobre ello.

Pero dicha oportunidad no se presento antes, ni ahora parecía posible o factible que tal cosa ocurriese. El pasado es pasado, y ahí queda, como una caja de Pandora que no debe ser abierta.

Pero, se recuerda así mismo, él es como Pandora ahora, en estos momentos. Porque sabe que si abre la caja, desgracias ocurrirán, tal vez se entere de secretos que no debería haber sabido, de un lado de Kise que él desconoce o desconoció. Porque la gente cambia, con el tiempo. Y aún si miles de plagas en forma de demonios le engullesen, aún perduraría la esperanza.

La esperanza de que Kise confiase en él.

Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido, Kise antes había sido su kouhai, su compañero de equipo. No como ahora que era su _pareja_, _novio, koibito (*)._ No estaba bien que insistiera-internamente-por algo que madura con el tiempo.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti…—murmura, y es que es la verdad. Así como Kise que se emociono al descubrir algo totalmente distinto de su típica faceta autoritaria y seria, él deseaba a conocer cada cosa que pudiera de Kise. —Tus penas, tus momentos dolorosos—no sabe porque lo dice ahora, en soledad, en voz alta, y se lo calla en esas conversaciones por teléfono. Donde podría decirlas libremente y sin temor, porque Kise no correrá de sus sentimientos, porque lo que tienen es mutuo.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta, ha comenzado a cantar, una canción. Su voz sale algo grave, suave como si quisiera prolongar la letra el mayor tiempo posible, esperando que sea arrastrada por algún viento que no hay, porque las cortinas no se mueven, y llegue a los oídos de Kise, y así sepa lo que siente.

* * *

_Quisiera escribir una canción_

_Que pudiera hacerte sentir_

_Y mostrarte que mi corazón late solo por ti hoy_

* * *

Se detiene, le ha gustado como ha salido ese verso, de la nada, y tan acorde con los sentimientos que tiene ahora y se expanden por cada parte de su ser. De niño, su madre siempre le había dicho que el amor era una enfermedad, maravillosa, que no tiene fin.

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

_Y en esa bella melodía explicar_

_Lo que has llegado a provocar_

_Y en esa dulce melodía regalarte_

_Ese amor que empieza a germinar_

* * *

La sonrisa, los ojos, las lagrimas, la risa, el cabello, la nariz, la actitud despreocupada. Todo, Kasamatsu solo mueve los dedos, confesándose, así mismo que no podría amar más de Kise, porque ya ama todo de él, y lo imagina, ahí presente, oyendo esta confesión. Y en algún punto, el volumen de su voz aumenta. Y las cuerdas cantan, más alto y con más fervor.

* * *

_Debes saber que me haces bien_

_Que tú me salvaras _

_De tanta soledad_

* * *

Yukio cierra los ojos, permitiendo a su mente soñar (y desear, porque es lo que más esta haciendo en este momento) que las vacaciones lleguen, que Kise venga y tengan una cita (por cursi que suene), porque cuando Ryota esta ahí, tomando su mano a escondidas, viéndole con suplica para tener su aprobación y robarle un beso fugaz. Estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza, porque cada beso con él se siente de esa forma.

Cálido, desbordante de euforia.

* * *

_Yo pienso siempre en ti_

_Adonde quiera que voy_

_Adonde quiera que voy_

_Te llevo conmigo…_

* * *

Unos aplausos se oyen a la distancia, y Yukio salta, abriendo los ojos. Asustado, y avergonzado con la vista al frente. Una mujer en el umbral de la puerta, choca sus palmas enérgicamente mientras lagrimas de cocodrilo se desbordan por su rostro.

— ¡Esa fue una canción tan bonita!—chilla, poniéndose las palmas en las mejillas, retorciéndose para adelante y atrás, de izquierda a derecha cual víbora.

Kasamatsu quiere correr.

—Y-Y-Yo lo siento…no sabía que este lugar. —se detiene. ¡Porque la lengua tenía que trabársele justo ahora!

La mujer le mira. Es un desastre, piensa Kasamatsu. No por el hecho de ser descubierto por una mujer, sino porque esta mujer parecía salida de un tráiler de terror. Los rizos de su cabello parecían enredaderas juntadas a la fuerza por una hebilla que mantiene algunos cabellos de la frente hacia atrás, más no todo el cabello. Andar con sandalias de madera tradicionales, y con un pantalón de jean con alguna que otra mancha de café o rasgadura.

La mujer parece, entonces, reparar en su mirada y hacia donde esta dirigida.

— ¡Oh lo siento!—se disculpa esta, rascándose la mejilla derecha, obviamente avergonzada de su apariencia. —A veces me olvido que estamos en la universidad…—tras decir esto, desvía la mirada cerúlea por unos momentos, no enfrentando la del muchacho—Mi nombre es Ono Michiru, profesora de la universidad. Me especializo en el área de Música. Y tengo otro titulo como maestra de piano. —se presento. Sonriéndole al chico. Luego pareció recordar algo, agregando segundos después—Y estamos en el depósito de música

—Ah, yo soy…K-K-Kasamatsu Yukio. Etto…ahora mismo me voy. —dijo. La verdad es que por algún motivo le daba mala espina seguir atrapado con una mujer así en ese lugar. Y no sabía porque.

— ¡Ya te vas! ¿No vas a inscribirte en la carrera?—Ono hizo un puchero, inflando sus mofletes.

Kasamatsu sudo. ¿Realmente esta mujer tan desaliñada e infantil era una de las profesoras de la carrera?

Correr en ese momento no le parecería una falta de respeto.

—Lo siento, no me decido aún por una carrera. Y no creo que música sea lo mío. —informo con el tono más sereno posible (felicitándose mentalmente por no tartamudear esta vez). Sin embargo, Ono le cogió por el cuello de la camisa— ¡Oiga que pretende!—exclamó irritado.

—No pretendo nada pero…—Kasamatsu sintió como un papel impacto contra su cara. Y como la mano de Ono soltó el cuello de su camisa. —Eres muy bueno tocando, y se nota que tienes siquiera un poco de gusto por la música. Te dejo la ficha de inscripción por si las dudas. —dicho esto Ono se adelanto con pasos largos perdiéndose en el umbral de la puerta, haciéndose su figura cada vez más lejana en el pasillo. Pero antes de desaparecer por completo, se giro sobre sus talones y grito—Si buscas el gimnasio esta detrás del depósito de música. Tendrás que dar un rodeo.

Kasamatsu se quedo solo, confundido por dos cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que la universidad aceptase a alguien como esa mujer como educadora?, y lo segundo ¿Cómo diablos supo que buscaba el gimnasio?

Bueno, de todas formas, considero que podría quedarse con la ficha de inscripción. Después de todo, Ono le había brindado la información que con anterioridad se había resulto a preguntar con alguien el primer día de clases. Pero era mejor conocer el lugar temprano.

Tras dar un rodeo al depósito, como bien le había indicado Ono. Yukio diviso una edificación sencilla pero moderna, ese debía ser el gimnasio de la universidad. El gimnasio donde practicaría y jugaría por los años que durase su educación.

Había tribunas a los costados, también un segundo piso. Parecía casi un estadio pequeño. El piso estaba lustrado. Y los aros de basket se alzaban, como él lo recordaba, en ambos lados de la campo de juego. Firmes y listos para que los jugadores se clavaran en ellos o tirasen la pelota por sus aros, anotando puntos que llevarían a la victoria a su equipo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yukio se sintió como en casa.

Camino por la cancha, quedándose mirando con fijeza el techo, los aros, el piso, las tribunas. Girándose para encarar el otro lado, y parpadeando con extrañeza al contemplar como una espalda se alejaba de allí. Alguien debió de haberle visto, o haber venido a ver le gimnasio también.

No obstante esa espalda y ese pelo corto de color negro. Se le hicieron demasiado similares, así como la estatura.

Una imagen y un juego pasaron como una descarga en su cabeza. Podría ser acaso…no, dudaba de ello, probablemente esa persona tan fastidiosa estaba a kilómetros de donde su persona yacía, en algún otro lugar, no en Hokkaido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza suspiro. Tantas cosas habían pasado en un día que seguro ahora sufría de alucinaciones. La migraña de nuevo, a este paso tendría que ir a alguna clínica y pedir que le recetaran aspirinas.

Se quedo un momento más en el gimnasio, sentándose en una de las bancas fuera de la zona de juego, mirando detenidamente el papel en sus manos.

Si reflexionaba profundamente, no había otra cosa que desearía hacer más que jugar al basket, pero también debía pensar en su futuro. Tal vez el basket le diera algo que no pudiera ser reemplazado, pero así mismo Kasamatsu no podía asegurar que su amor durase demasiado o que el tiempo no afectara su modo de juego. Con el tiempo crecería, envejecería le gustase o no, y tal vez, aunque sonase pesimista, no llegase a vivir solo del deporte que amaba.

También pensó en Kise, si iban a tener un futuro juntos, si iban a estar de algún modo compartiendo sus vidas, él como el mayor debía empezar a planear una pequeña parte de lo que harían. Él esperaría a Kise sin duda, no lo dejaría atrás, pero no podría subsistir de una beca toda la vida (o al menos lo que durase su faceta de estudiante). Cuando Kise llegase él, nuevamente (para colmo de males) probablemente se graduase ya, y Kise apenas ingresaría. Siendo separados de nuevo.

Fue entonces que, siendo impulsivo y caprichoso, por segunda vez en su vida, Kasamatsu tomo un bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lleno el formulario.

Y al salir del gimnasio, cuando paso junto a una recepcionista, entrego su papel, pidió los horarios de las materias. Retorno a casa, tomando una rápida ducha, sin almorzar, cubrió sus heridas con curitas (extrañamente y tal vez hasta irónico, habían sido un regalo de Kise días antes de su partida) y se decidió a dormir (porque lo necesitaba, y mucho).

Justo cuando sentía sus parpados cerrarse y la conciencia dejarle atrás, su teléfono sonó. Con un gruñido, y una irritación niveles masivos, resolvió que gritaría a quien le hubiera llamado. O al menos así fue hasta que leyó el nombre en el identificar de llamadas.

"**Kise Ryota"**

La ira mermo y se evaporo en un instante, apretando los labios, y con una exhalación, Yukio se dedico a atender.

— ¿Hola?—preguntó, bostezando. Dios, cuanto sueño tenía.

—Hey, ¿Cómo lo llevas?—

Yukio sonrió, cuanta falta le había hecho hablar con Kise, recordarlo toda la tarde no era lo mismo a escucharle.

—Bien. Hoy fui a ver que carreras podría tomar. Y vi el gimnasio, es bastante bueno, aunque…—Hizo una pausa, si le decía a Kise lo del tema de su accidente con la bicicleta seguro se pondría a lanzar interrogantes sin fin sobre su condición. Si mencionaba a la profesora Ono seguro se haría una idea equivocada -cuando menciono a Umi la primera vez que hablaron, sus celos fueron tan transparentes-También estaba el tema de esa persona que él creyó haber visto y que no tenia garantías de que fuera quien pensaba que era.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—

Mierda, ya se preocupo, se riñe Kasamatsu. Realmente no le agradaba ser una de las causas por las que Kise se rompiera la cabeza con temores sobre cuestiones o situaciones menores.

—Nada…no me hagas caso creo que solo he imaginado cosas. —espetó, con algo de indiferencia. Tal vez así fuera más creíble.

— ¿Y que carrera elegiste?—

Yukio duda, no porque no crea que Kise diga que no es una carrera para él, sino que de cierta forma es un poco gracioso. Aunque Kise le hubiera oído tocar la guitarra aquel día, y le hubiera besado diciéndole que algún día compusiese una canción para él, porque tocaba bien. La imagen de sí mismo como un educador en la materia no se le hacía fácil de creer para él tampoco.

Pero quiere decírselo, porque así como él desea que Kise sepa que necesita saber ciertas cosas, que quiere saberlo todo de él, se lo revela. Porque confía en él.

—No te rías.

—No lo hare.

—Profesorado de Música.

Silencio.

Eso es lo que se presenta por un par de segundos, tal vez un minuto o dos. Y cuando Kise vuelve al teléfono, Kasamatsu puede escuchar como contiene una ligera risa que amenaza con escapar de sus labios.

—Bien por ti—

Es una felicitación pero Yukio sabe que Ryota quiere reírse.

—Se que te estás riendo…maldito. —le dice, con un ligero toque de humor, pero aún fastidiado. Porque puede oír como Kise después ríe, y eso le llena, no sabe de que exactamente, pero le hace muy feliz oírlo reír, saber que es feliz.

—No lo hago…es solo que imaginarte como profesor de música a futuro es…—

—Ya Umi me dijo que con mi cara los alumnos se asustarían, así que eso puedes ahorrártelo —informa.

Porque Umi se rio en su cara (bajito, pero se rio) y le cargo con que si llegaba a enseñar a alumnos grandes o chicos, ya lo creerían un profesor amargado por su ceño fruncido. Respondiéndole él a su vez con que seguramente si ella se recibía como maestra en Literatura, los suyos se dormirían en clase.

Entonces, por un momento que Kise no habla Kasamatsu quiere cambiar de tema, así que le cuenta la cantidad abismal de materias que tiene, siendo su carrera una con la tasa más baja de inscriptos y alumnos. Su encuentro con Ono Michiru, que, según ha resulto él esta loca, pero es una buena persona. Que los chicos que vio formados en la fila perteneciente a la cátedra de música del conservatorio anexo a la universidad, son algo como él, tranquilos y serios. Tal vez con más determinación de la que posee, porque ellos sin aman la carrera que han escogido.

Entonces se detiene, porque ha hablado mucho y la lengua le pesa, porque necesita descansar, tomarse un respiro. Y porque esta debatiéndose si el decirle o no decirle a Kise que hoy día a cantado una canción, una canción mientras pensaba en él. En sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en que quiere saber más cosas, en que lo quiere muchísimo.

Y cuando siente que es el momento adecuado, cuando cree que puede decirle lo de su confesión en el depósito de música. Ryota hace algo impensado.

—Te amo. Yukio.

Kasamatsu siente que el aire le falta, que su corazón se detiene y comienza a bombear más rápido. Sus mejillas arden y su cuerpo tiembla. Porque la voz de Kise lo ha dicho despacio, como un susurro en su oreja, casi como si estuviera allí diciéndoselo.

Y su nombre, ¡Oh Dios santo!, su nombre jamás se había oído tan bien formulado, tan bien pronunciado ni dicho de esa forma tan especial como ahora.

¿Quién de los dos va rápido?, se pregunta ¿Cuándo de Kasamatsu se convirtió a Yukio? ¿Es él o Ryota quien va adelantado? ¿O lo están ambos? ¿Es seguro decir algo tan grande ahora?

Yukio cree que sí, pero ¿cómo estar seguros?

— ¿Yukio?—la voz de Kise al otro lado le despierta de su sopor.

¡Carajo!, ¿Ahora que decir? ¿Debería decir: "Yo también", "Igual", "Te amo mucho Kise" "¿Enserio?…me siento de la misma forma"?

¡Con un jodido demonio! ¡Necesitaba una respuesta rápido!

—Lo siento solo dame…. —comenzó sin saber como seguir—Solo, es solo que…—trata de explicarse, pasándose una mano desesperada por los cabellos, gimiendo después. ¡Que frustrante!

—Lo siento.

Las palabras golpean en su corazón como un martillo. Pero por suerte, este todavía no se ha visto roto. Kise solo esta confundido, creyendo que ha cometido un error. Kasamatsu siente la ira hervir a fuego lento, y luego ascender. ¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué tenía que salir todo mal hoy?!

— ¡No te disculpes, baka!—grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones_. —"No se supone que te disculpes por amarme, estúpido golden retriever"_ —piensa, apretando la mandíbula. Luego se calma, porque no quiere gritarle, no hoy, no ha él, que se ha molestado en llamarle aún estando tal vez incluso más cansado de lo que lo esta en ese momento. No obstante, no sabe que decir, así que traga, dejando que las palabras broten sobre la marcha—Es solo que…e-e-eres el primero en decir eso y yo…. ¡Diablos! ¡No sé como responder!—admite, ya resignado. Poco le importa que Kise se burle de lo inocente que es, no negara que Kise es el primero que le ha dicho eso. No quiero negarlo tampoco.

Pasan unos minutos, tal vez tres o cinco, en los cuales Kasamatsu maldice contra la almohada, con rabia, tras ese margen de tiempo, Kise vuelve a hablar del otro lado de la línea.

—Es fácil, ya sabes…—Yukio calla, expectante de lo que saldrá de los labios de Kise. —Di. Te amo Ryota.

El ex capitán de Kaijou quiere carcajearse, ¡Kise estaba guiándole en esto! ¿Cuándo fue que los papeles se hubieron invertido?, pero se contiene, porque esta agradecido con Ryota, agradecido de que sea él quien lo diga primero, porque siendo como es Kasamatsu tiene miedo, miedo a equivocarse (porque para él ya lo hizo una vez al decidir seguir con su plan de ir a Hokkaido), miedo a que sus palabras, sus sentimientos no le lleguen a Kise y él se vaya, lejos, muy lejos de su alcance y que la promesa se vea rota.

Piensa entonces en la canción que canto en soledad, y sonríe.

—Baka—le insulta, con cariño y sabe que Kise lo sabe, porque ambos saben que Yukio solo le dice así de cariño, al menos en ese tono. Justo antes de seguir el consejo del rubio, Yukio se aclara la garganta, quiere sonar sincero, tanto como Kise lo ha sido, quiere hacerle sentir lo que él ha experimentado. —Yo también. Te amo Ryota.

Del otro lado de la línea Kise parece feliz, le repite que lo ama sin cesar, y luego se despiden. Y es en la oscuridad de la habitación que Kasamatsu se dice que, si se da la oportunidad, le cantara a Kise esa canción que le vino a la mente por su recuerdo, y cuya letra se ha quedado grabada en su memoria como lo ha hecho el jugador número siete, ahora, nuevo capitán de Kaijou.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Listo! ¡Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora las notas de autora pertinentes a cositas interesantes que he agregado.

_**Yukionna:**_ Una universidad obviamente inventada para mi disfrute personal, y para trolear a Kasamatsu, bueno ni tanto, es que últimamente he comenzado a crear cosas que estén relacionadas con el agua (Umi, el nombre de su prima significa "Mar"), dado que el nombre de Yukio es nieve. Mientras que Yukionna es la tan conocida criatura que es llamada por el nombre de "Mujer de las nieves" o "Hada de nieve".

_**Koibito:**_ Un término que se refiere a los enamorados. Significa amantes, enamorados o "unidos por el hilo rojo del destino" (según una página, pero no se que tan confiable sea esto último)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Para las interesadas en la canción completa que ha sido utilizada en este capítulo-Y la cual les recomiendo que oigan, porque es una personificación misma de los sentimientos de Kasamatsu hacia Kise-les digo que busquen en Youtube por las siguientes palabras: Restar "Te llevo conmigo"

Eso es todo. Nos vemos después.


	5. Extraño todo de tí

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**. Este particularmente tiene ligeras muestras de Angst.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Somnus Nemoris. Por ser una de mis autoras favoritas, y por darme el honor de ser una de mis tantas lectoras en esta historia.

_**Summary:**_ Este era uno de los problemas de la distancia.

* * *

**E**xtraño todo de ti

Kise retrocede, sorprendido, algo enojado, claro que no permite que esa emoción se precipite en sus facciones, pues no es insensible, no puede serlo porque sabe lo que esa chica enfrente de él siente, porque él igual lo padeció hace algún tiempo.

—Yo…—la chica le mira, roja, avergonzada por el impulso y los ojos tal vez llorosos. Que va, esta llorando.

Kise quisiera hacer todo con tacto, a él sinceramente no le gusta ver a las chicas llorar, menos ser el causante de sus lagrimas, pero sabía que era mejor ser claro y no dar alas a ilusiones que con el tiempo solo se romperían, y quien no decía si la chica que las portaba también.

—Lo siento—dice lo más suave pero audible que puede, colocando la mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones del uniforme. —Pero ya tengo a alguien—y no miente, por primera vez no lo hace. Tiene a alguien, algo brusco, pero cándido y maravilloso.

Tiene a Yukio.

La chica le mira, con los ojos rojos de tanto sollozar, mientras se limpia con un pañuelo la cara, apartando el rímel corrido y el brillo labial, puestos en vano. Entonces fijando su mirada almendrada en el rubio, traga, atreviéndose a preguntar.

— ¿Es Makura-san?—la pregunta sale despacio de los labios.

Kise frunce el ceño. Algo dentro de él hierve, no es porque esta chica, que de nada tiene la culpa, sino porque ha implicado a alguien que nada tiene que ver en el asunto, en el reciente rechazo.

—No, Makura es como mí imouto*—aquí miente, o tal vez no, no lo sabe con exactitud.

Makura parece una hermanita menor, no la suya, pero posee ese aire alegre y rebosante de sueños acaramelados sobre el amor, que la hace más brillante, más intensa. Ha sido también, una buena amiga y de las pocas chicas que no le persiguen, no con motivos ocultos, sino con el fin de divertirse juntos, como dos buenos amigos.

— ¿Entonces quien?—increpa con algo de vehemencia en el tono y en los ojos la morena delante suyo.

Kise aprieta los labios. Alzando una ceja. Luego sonríe, y se da la vuelta, volviéndose una última vez en dirección a su última enamorada para guiñarle un ojo y posar un dedo en sus labios, alzado hacia arriba.

—Eso es un secreto—dice, y regresa al salón de clases, a por sus cosas.

Pero un instante antes de ingresar al salón, se detiene, y dirige la mirada al final del pasillo, localizando los baños. Dejando atrás sus pertenencias entra en este, vacio esta, algo normal dado que las clases habían concluido hace diez minutos.

Los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, el mentón, la cabellera rubia similar a hilos de oro, las orejas y el arete situado en una de ellas, le saludan desde un lado opuesto, el lado que refleja el espejo. Pero Kise presta atención a sus labios, algo hinchados, ligeramente rojos. Los aprieta, fuertemente, se los muerde hasta que siente como la piel se rasga y brota sangre del inferior.

Se siente, por algún motivo, muy sucio.

Lo suficiente como para abrir la canilla de agua fría del lavamanos, tomar el pequeño jabón que suelen dejar para los alumnos, y pasarlo como una esponja sobre estos, ignorando el picor que le causa a la herida la espuma perfumada del jabón.

Sucios, sus labios se sienten sucios. Como si hubiera enterrado la cara de lleno en un charlo de lodo. Quiere borrarlo, el momento, el instante el tacto de esos labios femeninos, no quiere tener ningún recuerdo de estos.

Y lo sabe, es la culpa.

¿Por qué (con un demonio) no pudo prever las acciones de la osada jovencilla? ¿Era realmente un idiota distraído como solían decirle los demás?

No se trata, se dice de que los labios hayan sido profanados, sino del profanador, una chica cualquiera, desconocida, normal y corriente, que no es Kasamatsu, le ha besado, de sorpresa, pero lo ha hecho.

Es lo mismo a una traición.

Kise se limpia el rostro, los labios, con la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Se mira una última vez en el espejo del baño.

Unos ojos dorados, como dos pepitas puras halladas en una mina, le devuelven con doble intensidad el reproche interno. La traición, la culpa y vergüenza.

Kise se retira de allí, antes de que su puño quiera destruir el cristal.

* * *

Son las tres de las mañanas, y no puede dormir.

Prueba con todo, desde un poco de comida, una aspirina, un té hecho con plantas somníferas que Umi amablemente le alcanzo el día de ayer, como un regalo; pero nada.

Sus parpados no se cierran, ni siquiera cuando el aroma de la leche caliente traspasa la cortina de aire y se adentra a su cuerpo, por su nariz. Sus ojos azules están fijos en el liquido de la taza, que humea, pero su consciencia no, esta vagando lejos, muy lejos, del departamento, de Sapporo, de Hokkaido. De todo.

Entonces percibe una risa en su oído, y unos labios cepillando su oreja, y esa voz tan suave y tersa, algo aniñada, susurrarle un: Yukio, mírame.

Pero cuando abre los ojos, y se gira, solo hay una silla vacía a su lado, no un rubio hiperactivo. No hay una sonrisa idiota, ni un beso intenso, ni un grito o batir de pestañas, ni manos tocando sus mejillas.

Solo hay un cuarto vacio, un departamento gris, sin luz ni calor. Con poco de él, con casi nada, porque sabe, con pesar, que todo el calor quedo relegado en otro lugar, bastante lejos de él, presente solo por vía telefónica.

Con un suspiro, saca los libros y un cuaderno, adelantando sus estudios. Necesita distraerse, por un momento solo uno. Porque no cree poder soportar mucho el cómo se estruja su corazón, lo mucho que duele al encogerse.

Al final, cuando el sol se presenta, Kasamatsu ha leído todos los libros, ha cumplido con todos los trabajos asignados, ha hecho incluso apuntes fáciles de entender para sus compañeros menos constantes a las clases.

Pero sigue pensando en Kise.

* * *

_"La practica hace al maestro_" decía el dicho, Kise se había enamorado de este en cuanto lo había oído salir de los labios de Kasamatsu, mucho antes de jugar contra Seirin, mucho antes de perder contra Seirin, al llegar a Kaijou, y al recibir su primera patada-en los entrenamientos-

Por supuesto, en un inicio no lo había creído necesario, no en su caso, no con su Perfect Copy. No obstante, había algo, en el esfuerzo que Kasamatsu ponía, al cual todos se entregaban como si fueran a vivir el último día de sus vidas. Dentro de la cancha vivían, decidió el rubio, y así parecía ser.

Cerró los ojos, rogando a su mente que no le jugase malas pasadas.

Por que si, fue ciego y estúpido.

Se había enamorado de él desde el primer día. Sin darse cuenta.

Sus ojos azules, con un toque cromo a contra luz, fuertes y peligrosos, pero hermosos como dos zafiros. Su piel blanca, casi pálida, suave como la seda (la sintió por primera vez al rozarse sus brazos en una de tantas practicas), su cabello negro, sedoso aunque corto, agradable al pasar sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro. Su cuerpo pequeño pero magro, bien formado. Su fuerza, su determinación, su fortaleza (esa que él ahora debía desarrollar), su comprensión, su objetividad.

Todo. Absolutamente todo le había cautivado de él, como un hechizo mágico lanzado por alguna bruja.

Buena o mala no lo sabía.

En la práctica de hoy había cometido el error de errar un pase, y todo porque la voz de uno de los nuevos ingresantes tenía un timbre similar al de Yukio, no era la voz del moreno, pero aún así…

Takeuchi lo regaño, un poco, y le dijo que prestara más atención. Kise prometió hacerlo, no con una sonrisa, sino con seriedad. Mitsuhiro le dio un pequeño golpe (en el hombro), y luego a voz de grito afirmo, que todos mejorarían, que él fuera paciente.

Kise sonrió agradecido, Mitsuhiro se había vuelto más cercano a él, tal vez fuera por ser titulares al mismo tiempo, porque la nostalgia de lo que alguna vez fue "Kaijou" con Moriyama, Hiroshi y Kasamatsu era un vinculo, un soporte para mejorar, esforzarse.

Había jurado a Kasamatsu en secreto, más no en vano, que ganarían a Seirin, que serian campeones.

No pensaba romper esa promesa.

* * *

Kasamatsu Umi miró fijamente a su primo (sino es que el único), admirar la mancha de humedad del techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Arqueando una ceja dejo su bolso y libros recién adquiridos en la mesa, y se aproximo al sofá, observando a través de sus lentes al muchacho.

—Yuki-chan—llamó

—Hola.

Ella frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—

—Regular.

— ¿Qué ropa debería ponerme mañana?

—La que gustes.

—Hare lombrices para cenar

—Que rico.

—Me desnudare y bailare cancan enfrente de la ventana.

— ¿¡Ah!?—inquirió Yukio, mirándola con incredulidad. Parpadeo, dándose cuenta de su error, ruborizándose un poco—Que graciosa—gruño.

Umi arqueó una ceja, mientras sus labios permanecían tirantes en una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo es cuando no prestas atención, ahora enserio—hizo una pausa, sentándose al lado de Kasamatsu. — ¿En que piensas?—-Kasamatsu iba a abrir la boca para decir que no era nada, claro que si podía convencer a Umi de lo contario, era otra cosa. Ella le había colocado la mano sobre la boca—No me digas, adivinare—su mano cesó la presión sobre la boca del joven, apartándola—Extrañas casa. —sonrió de modo maternal al decirlo. Kasamatsu dijo que si con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Umi entrecerró los ojos—Extrañas a alguien.

Las mejillas de Kasamatsu se arrebolaron ante aquella afirmación. Umi satisfecha por su interrogatorio, se incorporó de un saltó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la mesada de la cocina, tarareando una alegre melodía.

Kasamatsu bufó, frustrado consigo mismo, con el hecho de ser tan transparente para esta mujer, con la pereza que le había atacado como una flecha, dejándolo vagar entre memorias de momentos compartidos con Ryouta, oprimiéndosele el corazón de a poco hasta el cansancio. Masculló una maldición, la migraña otra vez.

Umi corta unas verduras, viendo por sobre el rabillo del ojo-deteniendo el cuchillo-a su primo. Es entonces que recuerda otra cosa, algo importante.

Algo que tal vez pusiera una sonrisa en la cara de su primo y lo sacase de su estado zombi.

—La universidad se tomara un corto receso la próxima semana. Me refiero…tienes toda una semana libre. —anuncia con tono casual. Volviendo entonces a picar las verduras, y encender la estufa.

Kasamatsu se pone rígido, y mira a Umi, su espalda mejor dicho, ella tatarea alegremente alguna canción que a él le suena, pero que no recuerda, de todos modos, necesita confirmar si lo que ha dicho es cierto.

Necesita hacerlo.

— ¿Una semana?—la pregunta no esta falta de un gran sentimiento de sorpresa, así como de ansiedad. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Su corazón se estremece ante las esperanzas!

—Sí—responde al instante la morena, tirando a la cacerola con un guiso hirviente—Y espero que para una semana vuelvas ya sabiendo algo mínimo de cocina. No puedo venir todos los días a alimentarte, Yuki-chan.

Kasamatsu entreabre la boca, confundido.

— ¿Qué estás...?—la pregunta muere en el momento en que Umi, dejando atrás la cacerola con comida, se acerca a su bolso y saca un sobre. Lanzándoselo.

Yukio siente su boca seca, ha atrapado el sobre, con una ligera idea de lo que _puede ser,_ pero hay variables y posibilidades, no debería confiarse. Los dedos le tiemblan al abrir el sobre, sudan al tener contacto con el contenido de este, y parecen de piedra al extraer dos papeles de su interior.

Dos billetes de avión, ida y vuelta. El primero con destino a Tokyo, el segundo, con destino a Sapporo; Hokkaido.

—Umi…—alza la vista, encontrándose con una Umi que pone la mesa de forma diligente. —Yo…—no sabe que decir, ella esta haciendo mucho por él, mucho por su situación, su secreto, del cual ella ni sus padres saben.

—No malentiendas—habló de pronto la morena, ajustándose las gafas, con un ligero sonrojo en la piel—La primera vez que vine a vivir sola, bueno, cuando mis padres se mudaron y yo me quede aquí, los extrañe mucho—confesó, rascándose la mejilla derecha con un dedo del a mano diestra. —Un montón, se como te sientes. Las cosas parecen fuera de lugar, y nada se siente como antes. —se explicó, haciendo pausa de a ratos eligiendo cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que debería decir. —Por eso, tómalo como un regalo.

Yukio no respondio, de hecho su cuerpo lo hizo en su lugar. Sin que la chica se diese cuenta, se había acercado, evitando la mesa hacia un lado, y al estar cerca del cuerpo de la fémina, lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias—

Umi solo palmeó la cabeza de Yukio, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tomando de los hombros al chico, lo aparto un poco de sí.

—Pero antes de subir al avión— empezó, colocando un plato en el lugar de Kasamatsu—Comamos, la comida de los aviones es mala. —advirtió.

Yukio hizo una mueca.

—Ni me lo digas.

* * *

Es un domingo, no hay clases, practicas, ni partidos, además de que, por agregado; son las cinco de la mañana, y dios quiera saber que hace él despierto a tal hora.

El celular suena, una vez, dos veces, tres y cinco. Entonces, ya harto, porque el sueño se ha ido por completo, Kise coge el celular, quedándose helado al ver el identificador de contactos.

"**Kasamatsu Yukio**"

Kise siente su corazón tamborilear a un ritmo que cree que este ha traspasado la velocidad del sonido. Sus labios bailan, se los muerde, abriendo el mensaje del buzón de correos.

"_Sal afuera"_

Es todo lo que dice, sin una palabra más o una menos, Kise no esta seguro de que pretende Yukio al enviarle eso, o a lo mejor, Yukio se había equivocado de contacto. Fue entonces que otro mensaje llegó al cabo de unos segundos.

"_Te lo estoy diciendo a ti Kise"_

Kise tiembla, no lo comprende, pero el mensaje destila autoridad, la emana, y por un breve y fugaz minuto, Kise se siente de nuevo como en primer año. Sin perder el tiempo-pues teme que las patadas que le lleguen de cualquiera se multipliquen-, calzándose un par de sandalias, y en pijama, desciende el tramo de escaleras con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus progenitores, y se acerca a la puerta, quitando todo seguro.

Y es al abrirla que siente el agarre de una mano en el cuello de su camiseta descolorida, y labios, hambrientos, calientes, suaves, asaltar su boca. Tras tironear del cuello.

Una lágrima se escapa de los ojos dorados, para luego deslizarse por la piel y caer.

Es todo tan irracional e ilógico. Por que Yukio ciertamente no vendría de sorpresa, no es su estilo, se dice, tampoco lo es el robarle besos (eso es algo que Kise hace), y debería haber perdido el juicio para hacerlo ahí, en la puerta de su casa, con el sol emergiendo por encima de los techos de los múltiples hogares del vecindario.

Se separan por un instante. Kasamatsu tiene la cara roja, sabiendo el error que ha cometido, que el impulso le ha dominado. Tres pepinos no valen nada, se dice, y manda la razón al carajo. Ya que ese sentimiento, ahí alojado en su pecho, en su corazón, es demasiado para soportarlo.

—Te extrañe, Ryouta. —admite, con la lengua temblándole y la cara incinerándose de tanta sangre caliente agolpada en sus mejillas.

Lo único que Kasamatsu recibe como respuesta, es otro beso, hambriento como el suyo, con esa necesidad de fundir sus bocas, dejarlas pegadas, maldecir al aire por ser tan necesario, sentir el cuerpo del otro cerca.

—Yo también te extrañe Yukio. —le susurra en el oído.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bueno, he aquí la actualización. Lamento mis errores ortográficos, de veras que sí, prometo corregirlos cuando tenga más tiempo. Por eso también pido que si tiene algún comentario del tipo constructivo, no se apenen y díganmelo.

Imouto: Hermana menor.


	6. No todo el mundo es estúpido

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Ya lo saben mis queridas, por si las dudas). El rating por momentos…será **T**, pero no prometo no poner nada de ya saben…**M**. Este particularmente tiene ligeras muestras de Angst.

_**Dedicado a**_: Todas/os ustedes. Por ser un capitulo centrado en la amistad.

_**Summary:**_ Porque su dolor no era invisible ante esos ojos lavanda.

* * *

**N**o todo el mundo es estúpido

Si alguien preguntara que era lo que más odiaba en el mundo Makura Saki, ella respondería sin lugar a dudas: Madrugar. Más si era por el sonido de su celular a causa de la llamada de algún contacto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que llamarla a una hora tan temprana.

Despertándola de sus dulces sueños donde se veía a sí misma en una iglesia, casándose con el amor de su vida y luego vivía la vida conyugal junto a su esposo y el futuro niño que iba tener, y que por ley divina tendría su color de ojos. Pero eso no venia al caso, alguien había osado despertarla.

Tomó el celular de la mesita de luz, a tientas, aún cubierta por la manta de la cama. Presiono la tecla de alta voz.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?—

Hay una especie de chillido del otro lado de la línea. Makura siente que su ira esta extendiéndose hasta su cabeza.

—Si esto es una broma, puedes meterte el celular por el…—comienza ella con la voz gruesa.

— ¡-N-N-No digas cosas así! ¡Soy yo Makurachii!—exclama aterrado un hombre.

—Ah…Kise. ¿Qué quieres?—interroga, desganada.

— ¿E-Estas de mal humor?—interroga el rubio, tanteando terreno y con gotas de sudor resbalándole del rostro.

—Me despertaste justo cuando estaba cortando el pastel de bodas—comenta ella. Como si aquella frase fuera suficiente explicación.

—Eh…lo siento—se disculpa el muchacho, que no entiende nada de lo que sale de la boca de su amiga. Pero si ella se molesto por eso, era lo único que podía hacer.

Un suspiro es audible por el auricular del teléfono. Kise espera unos segundos antes de proseguir con el dialogo. No vaya a ser que Makura fuera capaz de escupir fuego por la boca y este atravesase la línea telefónica.

—Bueno. Seguramente me llamaste por algo importante, tú no eres de los que llaman por estupideces. —dice Saki al tiempo en que se sienta en la cama, abriendo ligeramente la cortina de la ventana de su cuarto. Notando que ya es de día. — ¿Qué se te ofrece?—pregunta, con el celular pegado a su oreja por medio de su hombro. En tanto ella sale de la cama para abrir las cortinas y la ventana.

El aire es fresco y el día se ve soleado. Perfecto para una…

—Tengo una cita.

Makura deja caer el celular, consiguiendo salvarlo (con toda la rapidez y desespero) a duras penas de una caída mortal desde la ventana de su cuarto, que esta en el segundo piso de su casa.

—T-T-T-Tienes una…una…—su voz tiembla en tanto las mejillas se tornan rosadas y la incredulidad, así como la excitación. Trepan, lentamente desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, tomando forma en su voz.

—Si…es que veras, ¿te acuerdas de que estoy saliendo con alguien?—duda un poco. Después de todo no es como si hablase de Yukio las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana como Makura hace de su novio, lo que hacen o él hace cuando ella no esta con él.

—Sí, ¡Cuenta, cuenta!—ordena a chica con energía.

Kise puede imaginar las chispas que están despidiendo los ojos lavanda de Makura en estos momentos. Tampoco puede negar que, muy a pesar de Makura, puede escuchar sus hiperventilaciones y la forma en la que salta por el cuarto. Como si le hubieran dado un regalo navideño o algo así.

— ¡Kise!—

—Ah lo siento—se disculpa con torpeza. Por algún motivo el entusiasmo de Makura le parece agradable, casí gracioso. —Bueno. Al parecer la universidad en la que estudia tuvo que entrar en receso debido a ciertas cosas.

— ¿Y, y, y, y?—dice Makura, poniendo énfasis con cada repetición que ejecuta.

—Bueno…le invite a una cita.

La conversación se ve congelada por un momento.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¡No! ¡Es que! Veras…Makura-chan la verdad es que me gustaría llevarle a un lugar donde no hubiera conocidos…o al menos donde hubiese suficiente gente para pasar desapercibidos. —explica, con temor a que la chica le corte.

—Y me llamaste para pedir consejo no. —deduce la joven, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen que le devuelve el espejo de su tocador. Su cabello es un desastre.

—Hai. Después de todo eres una experta en escaparte para tener encuentros románticos.

— ¡No me escapo!—exclama indignada.

—Makurachii…el otro día saliste de tu cuarto usando una soga improvisada hecha con las sábanas de tu cama.

—Era un fin de semana hermoso ¡Merecía salir de mi lúgubre cuarto!

— ¿Cómo puede ser una habitación de color naranja lúgubre? Sobretodo tomando en cuenta, todas las novelas románticas y mangas shoujo que tienes en tu estantería. —replica el cabeza de limón.

— ¡También hay Shonen y Jousei! ¡Al diablo! ¡¿De que forma quieres que te ayude?!—brama ella, explotando al fin. Tirando el jodido cepillo que le ha arrancado al menos diez nudos de pelo, que para colmo equivalen a un cuarto de un mechón de cabello.

Según la peluquera a la que iba los fines de semana.

— ¿Conoces algún lugar donde pueda estar solo y divertirme con esa persona?

Makura cierra los ojos, pensando. Realmente quiere ayudar a Kise, porque es su amigo, lo ha sido desde el momento en que salto en defensa de sus sentimientos. Desde que habla con ella, pocas veces, pero lo hace, sobre esa persona, tan importante para él, desconocida para ella.

Tanto como para sonreír (verdaderamente) al mencionarle.

Una idea cruza su mente. No obstante frunce los labios.

—Espérame, iré a tu casa. —comunica a Kise.

—N-N-No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

—Kise, me despertaste como a las seis de la mañana, un domingo que perfectamente podría haber pasado en cama hasta tarde, comiendo galletas mirando la televisión. Iré y se acabo—sentencio Saki, entornando los ojos.

Cortó la llamada.

* * *

Kise miro el teléfono, preocupado. Se sentía mal por causarle molestias, pero por otro lado también se sentia afortunado. Raras veces alguien se preocupaba así por él. Además, Makura era la única persona en que podía confiar. Era ya sabido que todo el equipo de Kaijou, a excepción suya, no sabía nada de citas o cosas así. Para colmo, era con el ex capitán con quien iba a salir y eso hubiera dado demasiado de que hablar.

Pero esos eran pensamientos que era mejor no tener. Hoy, tal como Makura había dicho momentos atrás, era un día perfecto, sobre todo para salir.

Oye el timbre sonar.

Y al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa. Era Makura. Con una camisa sencilla, y pantalón de pijama, en sandalias de madera. Jadeando.

—Makura…tú.

Pero no pudo terminar de salir de su impresión, ni tampoco de hablar. Makura extendió rápidamente el brazo, delante de la cara de Kise. Entre sus dedos, blandía dos pedazos de papel.

— ¿Qué…?—inquirió él. Parpadeando sin comprender nada.

—Son…entradas gratuitas…de promoción…para el parque de diversiones. —aclaró entre resuellos las chicas Tomando mucho aire, al concluir.

— ¿De promoción?—Kise los tomo entre sus manos.

—Todo un día. Entrada y atracciones pagadas. Lo único que no incluye es la comida y los puestos de tiro. —explico la castaña. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. —Diablos, necesito agua ¿me das agua?—pidió con la voz cansada.

Kise no le prestó atención a Makura. Su mente vagaba en lo que implicaban aquellas entradas. No solo el recibirlas, sino también el usarlas.

—Makurachii, eres amable y todo pero…

—No corrí hasta aquí sin vestirme apropiadamente y con estas sandalias que me hacen doler los pies para que rechaces mi buena voluntad. Acéptalas. —respondio la chica a gran velocidad. Con un tono de voz tan monótono, que a Kise le sentó como una ventisca de invierno en medio de u desierto.

Sin embargo.

—Estas entradas las guardabas para usarlas luego, para tener una cita con tu novio—afirma. Y tiene la seguridad de estar en lo correcto al ver como el cuerpo de Makura se tensa, y sus ojos evitan los suyos. —Son algo que guardabas para pasar un buen rato con él. No puedo simplemente aceptarlas como si fueran un regalo. —agrega sonriéndole afablemente.

Makura queda en silencio unos momentos. Comprende lo que Kise quiere decirle y efectivamente le daría la razón de no ser por…

—Pero esta aquí _todos los días_. —dice, sintiendo el calor del sol golpear su cabeza. —Lo veo todos los días—repite, esta vez más lento y con más fuerza y suavidad—Vamos a la misma escuela, a veces comemos juntos en la hora del almuerzo, tenemos citas, nos besamos y nos tomamos de la mano, vamos juntos a casa. —Hace una pausa en su enumeración, elevando la vista. Kise nota como los ojos lavanda le escrutan, socavando, tratando de encontrar una conexión, un canal de comunicación que permita a la chica poder articular lo que siente y quiere expresarle—Soy feliz Kise, no tienes idea de cuánto. Estar con la persona que quiero es como si hubiera entrado en una especie de paraíso. Por eso—duda, pero de igual forma sus manos rodean las muñecas de Kise, apretándolas un poco. Kise siente entonces, una calidez súbita —Cuando pienso en que tú tienes alguien que te hace sentir de la misma forma y que están tan lejos y no puedes ver su cara todos los días, que no puedes besarle, que no puedes mirarle, que recuerdas a cada momento. Yo sé…aunque trates de negarlo. Que te duele. —sentencia ella, con lágrimas naciéndole de los ojos, asiendo aún más las muñecas del chico , deslizando sus dedos hasta esas manos ajenas, entrelazando sus dedos en estas.

—Makura…

—El otro día no comiste en la hora del almuerzo. —añade, mirándole más profundamente.

Es entonces que las manos pequeñas de Makura abandonan las grandes de Kise. Dirigiéndose a su rostro, con duda, temblando. Las yemas de sus dedos rozan la piel y luego las palmas se apoyan a ambos lados de su rostro.

— ¿Somos amigos no es así?—

Kise le mira. A ella, a sus orbes lavanda, cristalizados por las lágrimas que se escurren por sus mejillas, en silencio, en tanto ella trata-realmente lo hace- de mantener sus labios alzados en una sonrisa.

Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle. Pero lo único que escapa de sus labios (porque muchos sentimientos se han desatado con las palabras de Makura) es un susurro.

—Si…

Ella sonríe, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se agolpan en las esquinas de los ojos dorados.

—Entonces déjame brindarte una minúscula posibilidad para que seas feliz.

Esto es demasiado, para él, para ella. Para ambos, están felices, pero están llorando. Pasan unos minutos. Cuando finalmente se calman, Kise le invita a desayunar con él hoy.

— ¿N-No molestara eso a tus padres?—Makura entonces vuelve a ser la misma. Mirándose a sí misma, acomodándose un poco el pelo, y frotándose los ojos, que siguen estando rojos, un poco.

Kise le sonríe, posando un dedo en sus labios.

—Duermen como troncos. No despertaran hasta entrado el medio día.

Makura asiente, con entusiasmo, diciendo que ella preparara las tostadas mientras Kise se encarga de los huevos y el jugo. Y cuando cocinan, moviéndose por la cocina, conversan. Sobre como la pareja de Kise vino hasta su casa y le robo un beso, ocasionando que Makura se tape la boca para no gritar, saltando con el pan de molde en la mano, provocando que el muchacho se ría. Cuando ponen la mesa Makura sugiere a Kise muchos juegos y atracciones del parque de diversiones, enunciando también los pros y contras, advirtiendo de los peligros cotidianos y sugiriéndole que si se suben a un juego donde tenga que subir y bajar, que no coma o devolverá lo que haya engullido previamente. Kise explica que el motivo por el cual su pareja no se quedo con él fue debido a que debía ir a su casa, para instalarse durante su visita.

Finalmente, cuando están desayunando. Kise se detiene, a medio camino de comer su tostada, observando como la castaña unta la suya con demasiada mermelada. Y se cuestiona si esta haciendo lo correcto.

— ¿Pasa algo Kise?—pregunta la chica al notar que el joven le mira.

— ¿Estás bien con esto Makura?—Kise deja la tostada en el plato, de repente a perdido el apetito.

— ¿Con qué?—

—Tú no conoces a quien me refiero con "mi pareja", y a pesar de todo eso…—un leve rastro de culpa es arrastrado con cada palabra que abandona sus labios.

—Estoy bien. —

—Pero…—

—Admitiste que eras mi amigo y yo tu amiga—le recuerda ella con tono suave—Y como amiga, estoy dispuesta a esperar. —Kise abre y cierra los ojos, al parecer la idea no fue captada. —Esa persona…a quien yo no conozco te hace feliz de una manera que nadie ha logrado. Por eso, yo ya estoy tranquila sabiendo que tú eres amado y amas de la misma forma, que tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Por eso—tomando la tostada del plato del chico con una mano, dirige su mano libre hacia la boca del chico, tirando de su mandíbula hacia abajo, consiguiendo abrir un poco su boca. Introduciendo entonces la tostada—Ahora tu única preocupación es estar saludable—dice, con un tono algo severo, como una madre que regaña a su hijo o una hermana que critica a su hermano. —Y si te duele mucho el corazón, incluso si es por algo pequeño…— toma un sorbo de jugo—para algo tienes mi número en tu agenda. —murmura con algo de timidez, desviando la mirada—Pesadillas, dudas, miedos, problemas—toma otro sorbo de jugo—felicidad, cosas vergonzosas, momentos agradables. Puedes decírmelo todo, voy a escucharte…y a dar mi opinión si considero que las cosas son demasiado pesadas para que las cargues tu solo. —concluye con determinación en su mirada.

—Makura…—

—También puedes llamarme a las tres de la mañana si quieres, no me importa. Y si te contesto mal será porque de nuevo interrumpiste mis sueños de boda. —agrega, frunciendo los labios, haciendo un puchero.

Esto hace que Ryouta se carcajee un poco. Provocando que Makura que queje.

Para cuando Makura se ha ido, una vez terminado el desayuno. Kise se queda ahí en el umbral de la puerta, viendo la dirección tomada por la joven. Hay dos boletos de papel en sus manos, los cuales mira, no pudiendo evitar sonreir.

—Gracias—dice, esperando que la palabra sea llevada por el viento y llegue, si es posible metamorfoseada en una brisa que revuelva la mata de cabellos castaños de su pequeña amiga.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Nuevamente lamento retrasarme con las actualizaciones de mis historias. Pero la universidad esta consumiéndome lentamente, más los finales y todo eso.

Y de nuevo, lamento, lamento, lamento mis errores ortográficos. Pero es que estoy tan ocupada que apenas les doy revisada-solo reviso que las palabras estén bien escritas en su mayoría.-juró que lo corregiré cuando tenga tiempo en las vacaciones.

También quería disculparme si este capítulo no ha tenido mucho que ver con el Kise/Kasamatsu, pero necesitaba dar un descanso de estos dos, siquiera en un capitulo. Del mismo modo quería desarrollar un poco más al OC de Makura Saki y su amistad con Kise, la cual será relevante en futuros capítulos (spoilers).

Y sí, en el próximo capítulo se nos viene la cita.

Besos y espero sus comentarios constructivos y crítica.


End file.
